mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Стенограммы/Новорождённые пони
Русская стенограмма = :Эпплджек: Надо же, малыш наконец-то родился. :Сумеречная Искорка: Наверняка родители так им гордятся. :Рарити: Интересно, мальчик или девочка? :Пинки Пай: Я хочу поскорей его увидеть! Который из них? :Мистер Пирожок: Это наш сын, Паунд. :Паунд Пирожок: зевает :Все: О-о... :Мистер Пирожок: И наша дочь, Пампкин. :Пампкин Пирожок: зевает :Все: А? :Пинки Пай: Значит, я смогу играть сразу с двумя... Это забавно вдвойне, вдвойне! Какой потрясающий день! Мы должны отпраздновать ваш день рождения! Вы родились сегодня. Ха-ха! :Медсестра: Чш-ш! Тише, дети хотят спать. :Пинки Пай: Но я просто... :Медсестра: Чш-ш! :Пинки Пай: Но... :Медсестра: Чш-ш! :Пинки Пай: тише Поздравить с днём рождения я спешу друзей... :Эпплджек: Как определить, кто из близнецов пегас, а кто единорог? :Мистер Пирожок: Легко. Мой пра-пра-пра-пра-прадед был единорогом, а двоюродный брат двоюродной бабушки Миссис Пирожок был пегасом. Вам всё понятно? :Радуга Дэш: О да! Ха-ха. Погодите, как только Паунд расправит крылья, он начнёт везде летать! :Сумеречная Искорка: И будьте осторжны с Пампкин. :Рарити: У малышей единорогов есть магические наклонности. :Пинки Пай: Быстро! Загадайте желание задуйте свечки. Это несложно, ведь у вас нет ни одной свечки, вы только родились... :Медсестра: Чш-ш! :Пампкин и Паунд Пирожок: смеются :Пинки Пай: Ну что, вы готовы играть в свою самую любимую игру? Где Пинки Пай? Вот я! Где Пинки Пай? Вот я! Где Пинки Пай? Вот я! :Пампкин и Паунд Пирожок: смеются :Пинки Пай: Вот я! Вот я! Вот я! :Миссис Пирожок: Всё в порядке? Кому сменить пелёнки? :Пинки Пай: Не надо. Всё хорошо. О, то есть... :Мистер Пирожок: Уже иду! :Пампкин и Паунд Пирожок: смеются :Мистер Пирожок: Ну что, кто-нибудь голоден? :Пинки Пай: Нет, спасибо, я позавтракала. :Миссис Пирожок: Иду. :тиканье :Пинки Пай: О, вы строите гримасы? Я тоже умею. Э-э... :Мистер Пирожок: Ха-ха. Нет, видишь ли, Пинки, им нужно выпустить воздух. :Пинки Пай: Всё, успокоились? Может, кто-нибудь хочет ещё поиграть? :Миссис Пирожок: Нет, дорогой, так делать нельзя. :Мистер Пирожок: Нет-нет-нет, мы ничего не жуём, Пампкин. :Пинки Пай: Кроме еды. :Миссис Пирожок: Ах! Еда! Палочки корицы! Совсем забыла! :Пинки Пай: Нет, вы уже кормили их из бутылочек. :Миссис Пирожок: Я не о детской еде. :Мистер Пирожок: Об огромном заказе, который нам необходимо доставить сегодня. :Миссис Пирожок: С появлением близнецов мы постоянно отвлекаемся. :Мистер Пирожок: Ах! Быстро, милая. Нам нужно найти няню, которая присмотрит за нашими близнецами. :Пинки Пай: Если хотите, я это сделаю. Дети любят играть со мной, я справлюсь. :Миссис Пирожок: Не уверена, что мы кого-то так быстро найдём. :Пинки Пай: Я! Я! Выберите меня! :Флаттершай: О, я бы с радостью, но сегодня не могу. Мы с Энджелом идём на пикник. Вы понимаете, правда? Не обижайтесь, ладно? Пожалуйста! :Пинки Пай: Я смогу! Точно! :Сумеречная Искорка: Я должна составить отчёт для Принцессы, подытожив все предыдущие отчёты. :Пинки Пай: Возьмите меня! Меня! :Эпплджек: Сейчас? Я? Когда сюда ползут голодные гусеницы! Я должна успеть подобрать эти яблоки. :Пинки Пай: Ну! Ну! Давайте я! :Радуга Дэш: У меня билеты на воздушное представление Чудомолний. Я спешу! :Пинки Пай: Можно я? Я-я-я-я-я-я-я! :Рарити: Я? С детьми? Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет-нет-нет. Но спасибо, что вспомнили обо мне. :Мистер Пирожок: А-а... Пинки Пай, может, ты сумеешь помочь нам? :Пинки Пай: Не знаю. Я проверю свой график. :Пампкин и Паунд Пирожок: смеются :Мистер Пирожок: Так, Пинки, ты уверена, что понимаешь, насколько велика ответственность, которая на тебя ложится? :Пинки Пай: Я умею быть ответственной. Ответственность - моё второе имя. Пинки "Ответственность" Пай. :Миссис Пирожок: Но на этот раз тебе нужно о них заботиться! А не только играть с ними. Ты должна быть ответственной. :Пинки Пай: Да. Знаю. Буду. Готова! :Миссис Пирожок: Ох. Вот, милая. Список дел, за которые ты отвечаешь. :Пинки Пай: Ого, как много всего. Будет сделано. :Мистер Пирожок: Покроем торт глазурью, когда доберёмся. Быстрее, мы опаздываем! :Миссис Пирожок: Пожалуйста, позаботься о наших имбирных печенюшках. :Пинки Пай: Нет проблем. Не беспокойтесь. Всё под контролем. :Пампкин и Паунд Пирожок: плачут :Пинки Пай: О-оу. :Пампкин и Паунд Пирожок: плачут :Пинки Пай: Ох. Тише, не надо. Вот. Где Пинки Пай? Где Пинки Пай? :Пампкин и Паунд Пирожок: плачут :Пинки Пай: О нет. Я здесь! :Пампкин и Паунд Пирожок: плачут :Пинки Пай: Ох! Думай, думай, думай! Ага! :Пинки Пай: Эй, смотрите. О, какие удивительные сегодня зрители. Откуда вы? Отлично, так. Мне пришлось избавиться от муравьиной фермы, потому что я не нашла такие же маленькие трактооры! Поняли? Такие же маленькие тракторы. Я пролила пятновыводитель на долматинца, теперь не найду его! :Пампкин и Паунд Пирожок: плачут :Пинки Пай: Ох, ужас! И не говорите. Так, у меня были кое-какие сомнения, но вы замечательные зрители и заслужили это. :Пампкин и Паунд Пирожок: смеются :Пинки Пай: Неужели? Всё? Ну что может быть проще? Ах! :Пинки Пай: Полдник. Это легко. Прошу. Ешьте. Вот так: ням-ням-ням-ням-ням-ням-ням. Ах. Нет, Пампкин, мы едим пищу, а не скатерть. :Пампкин Пирожок: плачет :Паунд Пирожок: плачет :Пинки Пай: Эй, смотрите на меня! А-апчхи! :Пампкин и Паунд Пирожок: смеются :Пинки Пай: Да. Конечно, очень смешно. :воды :Пампкин и Паунд Пирожок: хихикают шумят :Пинки Пай: Полотенце не еда, Пампкин. Стойте. Стойте. Бросьте. :Пампкин и Паунд Пирожок: плачут :Пинки Пай: О, мыльные пузыри. :пузырь лопается :Пампкин и Паунд Пирожок: плачут :Пинки Пай: Ах! Не надо. Смотрите, плывёт! :Пампкин и Паунд Пирожок: кричат :воды :Пинки Пай: Лучше перестаньте. Знаете, что будет, если смешать воду и муку? :Пампкин и Паунд Пирожок: плачут :Пампкин и Паунд Пирожок: смеются :стук :Пинки Пай: Ах! Судя по этому запаху, я должна сменить кому-то пелёнки прямо сейчас. Так. Так. :Паунд Пирожок: смеётся :Пинки Пай: Ах. :шум :Пинки Пай: Не вертитесь! :шум :Пинки Пай: Стойте! Стойте! Ах, да что же это такое? :колокольчика :Пинки Пай: Ах! Какое счастье, что они вернулись. :Сумеречная Искорка: Привет. Я закончила свлю работу и решила узнать, не нужна ли тебе помощь. :Пинки Пай: Спасибо. Спасибо-спасибо-спасибо, что пришла. Ты не представляешь, что здесь происходит. Эти дети не хотят ничего слушать. Они даже не смогли по достоинству оценить мой юмор! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ничего, Пинки. Я это предвидела, поэтому зашла. :Пинки Пай: Ах, прости? :Сумеречная Искорка: Младенцы требуют много внимания, и некоторые пони не справляются с такой ответственностью. :Пинки Пай: Вот как?! :Пинки Пай: Спасибо, что зашла, Искорка. Но мне не до гостей. Я слишком занята, ведь на мне лежит ответственность. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я рада помочь, мне не трудно... :Пинки Пай: Так! Надо же. Считает, что я сама не справлюсь. Хотя, если честно, у меня ничего не выходит. Но я должна справиться сама! :Пинки Пай: Паунд. Это кроватка, и она предназначена для сна, и лишь время от времени тебе могут разрешить играть на ней в игру. Это не батут, поэтому перестань прыгать, мистер! :Пампкин Пирожок: хихикает :Пинки Пай: А теперь ты. Мы не кладём в рот то, что не является едой. Поэтому прекрати слюнявить игрушку! У всех нас был очень утомительный день. И теперь послушным детям пора взремнуть. Поэтому ложитесь спать. :Пампкин и Паунд Пирожок: храпят :Пинки Пай: Ах... Спите. :писк :Пинки Пай: Вот, что я называю "справляться". А! :Пинки Пай: О нет-нет! Плохо-плохо-плохо! Паунд? Пампкин? Где вы? Немедленно выходите. Ох... :писк :Пинки Пай: О! Теперь будь умницей, Пампкин, и жду в кроватке своего братика, хорошо? :писк :Пинки Пай: Паунд? Эй, малыш! :писк :Паунд Пирожок: хихикает :Пинки Пай: Ты летаешь? :Паунд Пирожок: хихикает :Пинки Пайн: Спускайся не-мед-лен-но! Ах! А! Я... я за тебя отвечаю! :Пампкин Пирожок: хихикает :Пинки Пай: Нет-нет-нет, Пампкин. :Пампкин Пирожок: Ням-ням. :Пинки Пай: Нет-нет. :Пампкин Пирожок: Ням. :Пинки Пай: Нет. Я отвечаю за тебя и говорю: "Нет"! :Паунд Пирожок: смеётся :Пинки Пай: Это и тебя касается, Паунд. Попался! Кажется... Ай! кричит М, малина. О нет! Нет! Я за вас от-ве-ча-ю! :Пампкин и Паунд Пирожок: хихикают :Пинки Пай: О нет, и ты тоже? Всё! Ну и кто тут главный? :Пампкин Пирожок: смеётся :Пинки Пай: плачет :Пинки Пай: Да, вы правы. Это смешно. :Пинки Пай: Дорогая Принцесса Селестия. Я всегда любила играть с маленькими детьми и считала, что только этим с ними и нужно заниматься. Нет. Ухаживать за детьми - это большая ответственность. И сегодня я поняла, что иногда наши желания взять на себя эту ответственность не соответствует нашим способностям. :колокольчика :Мистер Пирожок: Пинки Пай! Мы вернулись. :Миссис Пирожок: Как вы здесь? Ах! :Мистер Пирожок: А, мы туда попали, дорогая? :Пинки Пай: Чш-ш. :Миссис Пирожок: Ах, Пинки. Это просто... просто... :Мистер Пирожок: Просто поразительно. Мы и не подозревали, насколько ответственной ты можешь быть. Пинки Пай, может ты согласишься стать нашей няней не постоянной основе? :Пинки Пай: Э-э... проверю свой график. Я буду свободна... никогда! :Паунд Пирожок: Пинки... :Пампкин Пирожок: Пай... :Пинки Пай: Я буду свободна в следующий вторник. |-| Английская стенограмма = :Main cast: excitedly :Applejack: Can you believe the new baby is finally here? :Twilight Sparkle: Cup Cake and Carrot Cake must be so proud! :Rarity: I wonder if it's a filly or a colt? :Pinkie Pie: I wanna see the new baby pony! I wanna see! Which one is it?! :Mr. Cake: Meet our son, Pound Cake. :Pound Cake: yawns :Main cast: Awwww. :Mr. Cake: ...and our daughter, Pumpkin Cake. :Pumpkin Cake: yawns :Main cast: Huh? :Pinkie Pie: Two new foals for me to play with? gasps That's two, two, two times the fun! This is the greatest day ever! We need to celebrate your birthday, babies, 'cause you were just born today! Woo-hoo! :Nurse Redheart: Shhh. The babies are trying to sleep. :Pinkie Pie: But I was just– :Nurse Redheart: Shhh. :Pinkie Pie: But– :Nurse Redheart: Shhh! :Pinkie Pie: quieter Happy happy birthday to you and you today– :thud :Applejack: Now how in thunderation is one of them twins a Pegasus and the other one a unicorn? :Mr. Cake: Easy. My great-great-great-great grandfather was a unicorn, and Cup Cake's great aunt's second cousin twice removed was a Pegasus. That makes sense, right? :Rainbow Dash: Aw, yeah! Heh, just you wait! Once little Pound Cake there gets his wings going, he'll be all over the place. :Twilight Sparkle: And be careful around Pumpkin Cake. :Rarity: Baby unicorns get strange magic surges that come and go. :Pinkie Pie: Quick! Make a wish and blow out your candles! Which is easy, 'cause there are zero candles! You are zero years old, after all! :Nurse Redheart: Shhh! :Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: gurgling :Pie ::Happy monthiversary to you and you today ::quickly I can't believe you're already a month old time sure flies doesn't it well it seems like only yesterday you were born. ::But now you're a month old today, hey! :Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: party kazoos giggling :Pinkie Pie: Are you ready for your favoritest game in the whole wide world? Where's Pinkie Pie...? Here I am! Where's Pinkie Pie...? Here I am! Where's Pinkie Pie...? Here I am! :Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: laughing :Pinkie Pie: Here I am! Here I am! Here I am! raspberry :Mrs. Cake: Everything okay in there? Who needs a diaper change? :Pinkie Pie: Don't worry, they're fine! sniffs Oogh, I mean... :Mr. Cake: Oh, I got it. :clang :Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: giggling :Mr. Cake: Is anypony hungry? :Pinkie Pie: Ah, no thanks. I just had a big breakfast. :Mrs. Cake: I'm on it. :Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: on bottles :ticking :Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: then groans :Pinkie Pie: Oh, oh, you're making funny faces! I have one! Bleghhh! :Mr. Cake: chuckles No, y'see, Pinkie, the babies need to be burped. :Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: belches :Pinkie Pie: All set now? Everything good? Okay, who wants to play again? :Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: giggling :Mrs. Cake: Uh uh uh, Pound Cake, no pounding things. :Mr. Cake: Uh uh uh uh, we don't chew on things, Pumpkin Cake. :Pinkie Pie: Except food. :Mrs. Cake: gasps Food! Great cinnamon sticks, I completely forgot. :Pinkie Pie: No, you just fed them bottles, remember? :Mrs. Cake: Not the babies' food! :Mr. Cake: Gh! The food for the enormously big catering order we have to deliver today! :Mrs. Cake: Oh, with the new twins, we've been so distracted! :Mr. Cake: Gh, quick, honeybun, we need to find a babysitter to watch the foals while we take care of this. :Pinkie Pie: I could do it! I wanna do it! Oh, the babies love playing with me, I'll do it! :Mrs. Cake: I wonder who would be available on such short notice. :Pinkie Pie: Me! Me! Pick me! :Fluttershy: Oh, I would love to babysit! But I can't today, sorry. I promised Angel we'd go on a picnic. You understand, don't you? Y-you're not mad at me, are you? Please don't be mad at me! :Pinkie Pie: I'll do it! Pick me! :Twilight Sparkle: I have to finish this report for the Princess summarizing all my other reports to the Princess. :Pinkie Pie: I wanna babysit! Pick me! :thwack! :thudding :Applejack: Babysit? Now? When there's a swarm o' hungry caterpillars headin' this way? I gotta get all these apples picked before they get swarmed on! :Pinkie Pie: Ooh, ooh, I wanna do it! :Rainbow Dash: I got tickets to the Wonderbolts airshow this afternoon. Gotta dash! :Pinkie Pie: Ask me! Mememememememememememememe! :Rarity: Moi? Babysit? N- Oh nonononononononono! I'm flattered that you would think about me though. :Mr. Cake: groans unenthusiastically Pinkie Pie, how would you like to babysit for us? :Pinkie Pie: gasps I dunno. I'll have to check my schedule. :bang :Pumpkin Cake: giggles :Mr. Cake: Now, Pinkie, are you sure you really understand the responsibility of watching over two babies? :Pinkie Pie: I can be responsible. Why, responsibility is my middle name. Pinkie Responsibility Pie. :Mrs. Cake: But this time you need to take care of them, not just play with them. You have to be responsible. :Pinkie Pie: Yes, I know. I will. I am. :ding :Mrs. Cake: Oh, here you are, dearie. All your responsibilities are on this list. :Pinkie Pie: Whoa! That's a lot of responsi– Consider it done. :Mr. Cake: Mrs. Cake We'll frost it when we get there! C'mon, sugarplum, tick-tick! :Mrs. Cake: Take good care of our two precious little ginger snaps! :Pinkie Pie: No problemo, Mr. and Mrs. Cake. Everything is under control. :Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: crying :Pinkie Pie: Uh-oh. :Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: crying :Pinkie Pie: Oh, don't cry, little friends! Look, look! Where's Pinkie Pie...? Where's Pinkie Pie? :Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: crying :Pinkie Pie: Oh no... I'm right here, see? :Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: crying :Pinkie Pie: noises :Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: crying :Pinkie Pie: Oh, think think think... Aha! :Pinkie Pie: Hey guys, watch this! :applause :Pinkie Pie: Hey, you're a wonderful crowd here tonight! Where y'all from? Wow, that's great. Y'know, I used to have an ant farm, but I had to get rid of it because... I couldn't find tractors that small! :tish :Pinkie Pie: Get it? Tractors that small? pause The other day, I spilled spot remover on my dog... and now I can't find him! :tish :Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: crying :Pinkie Pie: Gee, tough crowd. herself Tell me about it. Fine, I wasn't gonna pull off a show stopper, but you're a lovely audience and I think you deserve it! :Pie ::First you jiggle your tail! Oink oink oink! ::Then you wriggle your snout! Oink oink oink! ::Then you wiggle your rump! Oink oink oink! ::Then shout it out! Oink oink oink! :Pie ::First you jiggle your tail! Oink oink oink! ::Then you wriggle your snout! Oink oink oink! ::Then you wiggle your rump! Oink oink oink! ::Then shout it out! Oink oink oink! :Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: crying :Pie ::First you jiggle your tail! Oink oink oink! ::Then you wriggle your snout! Oink oink oink! ::Then you wiggle your rump! Oink oink oink! ::Then shout it out! Oink oink oink! :ploof :Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: giggling :Pinkie Pie: There, see? Nothing to this babysitting business! Ugh! :Pinkie Pie: Snack time. That's easy enough. Okie-dokie! Eat up! Like this! Numnumnum, numnumnumnum! Ahh! :Pumpkin Cake: Num– :Pinkie Pie: No, Pumpkin Cake, we eat food, not tablecloths. :Pumpkin Cake: crying :splat :Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: crying :Pinkie Pie: Huh, huh? Uh, hey, guys, look at me! :ploof :Pinkie Pie: Achoo! :Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: giggling :Pinkie Pie: Yeah. I think I can see where this is going. snorts :running :Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: giggling :Pinkie Pie: Towels are not food, Pumpkin Cake! :Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: giggling :Pinkie Pie: Drop it... Drop it... Drop it!? :Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: giggling giggling crying :Pinkie Pie: Ooh, look, guys! Bubbles! blows :pops :Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: crying :Pinkie Pie: Uh, uh, uh, uh, don't cry! Look, look, uh, floating things! Ooh, aaah, eeh! :Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: crying :spraying :crunch :Pinkie Pie: Uh, don't make me do it, guys! You know what happens when you mix flour and water, don't you? :Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: crying :ploof :sounds :Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: giggling :Pinkie Pie: sniffs gasps on nose Smells like somepony needs me to changie-wangie their diaper-wiper right now-a-wow! noise Easy... easy... :Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: giggling :Pinkie Pie: sighs :Pumpkin Cake: giggles :Pinkie Pie: growls :[fight sounds; Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake giggling throughout] :Pinkie Pie: Wait- no- stay there- just- for a second- stand still, I've almost- :Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: giggling :Pinkie Pie: Oh, you've gotta be kidding me. :rings :Pinkie Pie: Oh! Thank goodness they're home! :Twilight Sparkle: Hi! I finished up the work I had to do, so I thought I'd stop by and see if you needed any help. Whoa! :Pinkie Pie: Thank you, thank you, thank you for coming! I can't begin to tell you what my day has been like! I mean, these babies just won't listen to reason, and don't even get me started on their taste in stand-up comedy. :tish :Twilight Sparkle: It's okay, Pinkie. I figured you would need some help. That's why I stopped by. :Pinkie Pie: Ex-''cuse'' me? :Twilight Sparkle: Babies take a lot of work, and some ponies are just not cut out to handle the responsibility. :Pinkie Pie: Is that so? Well, thanks for stopping by, Twilight. Sorry, I don't have time to visit. I'm very very busy with my responsibilities here. :Twilight Sparkle: I'm happy to help! It's no trouble– :slams :Pinkie Pie: Well, of all the– She thinks I can't handle things on my own! Maybe because I haven't handled things on my own. Well, I can handle things on my own! :Pound Cake: burbling :squeaking :Pumpkin Cake: and numing :Pinkie Pie: Pound Cake. growls This is a crib. It is only to be used for napping, sleeping, and on occasion with permission, as a pretend old-timey Western fort. It is not a trampoline, so stop your jumping right now, mister! :Pumpkin Cake: giggling :Pinkie Pie: And you, young filly. We do not put anything in our mouth that we cannot safely and properly digest, so stop slobbering on that toy this instant! :squeaks :Pinkie Pie: Now, we've all had a very exhausting afternoon, and it's time for all good little foals to take their nap. So, fall asleep! :Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: snoring :Pinkie Pie: sighs twice Sleep tight. :squeaks :Pinkie Pie: Now that's what I call handling things. gasps :Pinkie Pie: Oh, nononono. Not good, not good, not good! Pound? Pumpkin? Where are you? Come out, come out, wherever you are! :squeaks :Pumpkin Cake: toy :Pinkie Pie: Whoa! You be a good little girl now, Pumpkin-wumpkin, and stay in your crib for your pal Pinkie-winkie! :Pumpkin Cake: toy repeatedly :Pinkie Pie: Pound Cake? clicks Here, Pound Cake! :blowing :Pound Cake: giggles :Pinkie Pie: Uh, Pound Cake? Uh... :Pumpkin Cake: toy :Pound Cake: giggles :Pumpkin Cake: toy; sound gets lower and more sinister :[Psycho chords play] :Pound Cake: giggles :Pinkie Pie: squeals You can fly?! :Pound Cake: giggles :Pinkie Pie: Oh- get down here- this instant- young- colt! for breath I'm responsible for you! :cup noises :Pumpkin Cake: giggles Nom nom nom. :Pinkie Pie: No no no, Pumpkin. :Pumpkin Cake: Nom nom. :Pinkie Pie: No no. :Pumpkin Cake: Nom. :Pinkie Pie: No. Hmph! I am the responsible one, and I said no. :Pound Cake: Wheeee! :Pinkie Pie: That goes for you too, Pound Cake! :thud :Pinkie Pie: Gotcha! I think? yelping :on stairs :splats :Pinkie Pie: Mm, razzleberry. I'm- not- letting- go! I'm- re-spon-si-ble! :on stairs :stretching :Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: giggling :Pinkie Pie: Oh, not you too! There! Now who's the responsible one? :Pumpkin Cake: giggling :Pinkie Pie: yelps crying :ploof :Pinkie Pie: giggles Y'know, you're right. That is funny. :Pound Cake: snoring :Pumpkin Cake: mumbling :Pinkie Pie: Dear Princess Celestia, :I've always had fun playing with little kids, and I thought babysitting meant just more playtime, right? Wrong! Being a caregiver is way more responsibility than just being a playmate. And today, I learned that sometimes our desire for responsibility can outrun our actual ability to handle it. :rings :Mr. Cake: Pinkie Pie! We're back! :Mrs. Cake: How did everything go? gasps :Mr. Cake: Are we in the right place? :Pinkie Pie: Shhh! :Pound Cake: snoring :Pumpkin Cake: mumbling :Mrs. Cake: P-Pinkie. This is just... just... :Mr. Cake: Amazing is what it is. We had no idea how responsible you really are. Would you be interested in becoming our go-to babysitter on a permanent basis? :Pinkie Pie: gasps Hm- Ah- lemme check my schedule! I should be available a week from... never! :Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: sighs :Pound Cake: Pinkie... :Pumpkin Cake: Pie... :Pinkie Pie: gasps I have some free time next Tuesday. :music :credits en:Transcripts/Baby Cakes es:Transcripciones/Los Bebés Cake pl:Transkrypty/Bobasy Cake Категория:Стенограммы, второй сезон